Merry Friends and Family Day
by Leviathan680
Summary: One-shot. Starfire learns about the Earthly holidays.


A/N: As you may have noticed, I'm trying different styles and genres and everything. This is a fic to remember the true meaning of the holidays and flamers will be ignored.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not teen titans, not the department store, not Christmas, Not the calendar... In short, I own nothing.  
  
It was the 23rd of December and the Teen Titans were finishing their Christmas shopping. Starfire and Robin were waiting in line at the department store along with many other last minute shoppers. One thing still troubled Starfire. What were the holidays for?  
  
"Robin? What are these special days that you call holidays and why must we buy these presents?" Star asked.  
  
"Well, it began-..." he was cut short because the line had moved, and it was their turn to buy.  
  
They purchased their gifts and headed outside to meet the others who had also come to the mall to buy last minute gifts.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
"Hey, could you get the lights?" Cyborg could be heard asking BB while they trimmed the tree. Beastboy turned into a bird and carried the lights in his beak around the tree. Then, just for fun, he grabbed another string of lights and wrapped them around Raven who was sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"What the-... That isn't funny." Raven said, who was now tangled in the lights.  
  
"It SO is." BB, who had returned to his human form, said while laughing his head off along with Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire.  
  
"Sure. Tis the season," Raven mused as she levitated a wreath and placed BB in the middle of it. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg started laughing even harder.  
  
"Hey!" BB said as he shook it off and ran outside.  
  
Slowly but surely the Titans stopped laughing and returned to decorating. Starfire asked again, "Robin, What are the holidays?"  
  
"They're times to celebrate." Robin answered.  
  
"Celebrate what? On my planet we celebrate like this for the winning of a war. Tell me, did we win a war?"  
  
"No. Here, the holidays aren't for battles, they're-..." He was cut off as a snowball came flying from the hall. It appeared BB had come back and was ready for revenge.  
  
The original target of the snowball had been Raven, but it missed and hit Cyborg. He was not pleased. "This means WAR little man!"  
  
"Boys." Raven said in a monotone voice as Cyborg headed outside for snow and a snowball war erupted.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
It was Christmas Morning and one by one, everyone filtered into the living room though Star and Robin were the first down there. Everyone was happy and excited, even the emotionless Raven. Starfire was by far the most excited though. She had never seen this many gifts addressed to her and under a beautiful tree.  
  
"Robin, why are there presents for this holiday?" Starfire asked.  
  
"They represent God's gift of Jesus and goodwill towards all." Robin explained.  
  
"God? Jesus? What?"  
  
"God is the one all powerful force in the world that Christians, Muslims, and Jews believe in. For Christians, Jesus is the son of God and our savior. For the others, he is a prophet."  
  
"So... Christmas is a religious holiday? I do not feel comfortable celebrating this holiday if it for a religion I know little about."  
  
"Relax. Christmas isn't just about God and Jesus. It's also about moral good, peace, friendship, and family."  
  
"So we are celebrating family and friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did Cyborg and Beastboy start a war so close to the day for peace?"  
  
"People have different ways of showing their friendship. A friendly snowball fight is one of the countless ways.  
  
The others walked in and Starfire greeted them. "Merry Friends and Family Day!"  
  
The others looked confused while Robin just nodded his head. "Hey Star, isn't it Merry Christmas?" BB asked.  
  
"Yes, for religious people. It is Merry Friends and Family Day for others!"  
  
The Titans smiled and started exchanging gifts all the while being thankful for each other.  
  
~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~!@!~  
  
On the 26th, Starfire looked at the calendar Robin had given her that had 13 months. For December, there were 3 other holidays she had not heard about. She went to the living room to inquire. "What are these other holidays at this time of year, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, and New Year's Eve?"  
  
"Chanukah is the Jewish celebration of the miracle of the oil that lasted 8 days, and the retaking of their temple," BB supplied.  
  
"Kwanzaa is the celebration of family, community, and the African culture," stated Cyborg.  
  
"New Year's Eve is a reflection of the year past, and the hope of a bright future and a new start," said Raven.  
  
"I think..." Starfire paused then finished, "I think I see it now. Your Earthly holidays, especially in this cold season, celebrate not victory or conquest like on my planet, but peace, hope, and friendship,"  
  
To this Robin said, "Exactly Star. Happy Holidays everybody." 


End file.
